the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Lego films and TV series
This is a list of films and TV series made by The Lego Group and/or based on Lego properties. History Brickfilms, videos using Lego, have existed since the 1970s. Starting in 2003, Lego officially made their first film partnership to make films based on their toy property. They chose Bionicle as the property and they made a deal with Miramax to make a trilogy of Bionicle films. Over the years, after the trilogy ended, a new trilogy based on Bionicle was planned with Universal Pictures after the Miramax film contract ended and the first film in the new trilogy would be titled Bionicle: The Legend Reborn. But plans broke between Lego and Universal so they cancelled the fifth film in the series. But they continued on with a film titled Lego: The Adventures of Clutch Powers. The film received positive reviews from fans and critics and after the DVD release, a sequel was set to star Clutch as the hero again. A mini-sequel and a short film based on Clutch Powers were released and plans for a sequel are unknown. In the summer of 2009, Lego made a deal with Warner Bros. to make a film based on their property. It would feature many themes and characters and it would be released as the first Lego film in the theaters. In 2011, Lego released a TV series titled Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Later, in 2012, the untitled Lego film was titled Lego: The Piece of Resistance. Meanwhile, the Ninjago series received worldwide fame and was praised by many fans and critics for its storytelling and plot. The characters on the show had finally developed after the first season and a video game based on the show was released. The show would then be confirmed to exist in the same universe as Lego Clutch Powers as in one episode, Clutch Powers would be mentioned by Cole as one of the adventurers who discovered a mystical Snake tooth. He would then turn it into a trophy. This small easter egg would later be used by fans to speculate that the show and the movie take place in the same world. Later in the year, Ninjago ended its second season still having positive feedback. A new show titled Legends of Chima would air in January 2013. The show was faster and more productive than Ninjago and it received mixed reviews. In the same year, the "Piece of Resistance" film would be renamed "The Lego Movie" by Warner Bros. and it was released in February 2014. The Lego Movie received wide acclaim from Lego fans and critics for its characters, plot, special effects and humor. Many actors from the Lego universe came to reprise their roles in the film. Due to the success of the film, a Ninjago film was announced to be released in 2017, and a "Lego Movie" sequel was announced to be released in 2018. In 2014, Mixels also debuted. In late 2015, Nexo Knights was introduced, replacing Legends of Chima. On February 10, 2017, a spin-off film of The Lego Movie known as The Lego Batman Movie was released in theaters, only this time, the film's story centers around The Lego Movie character and DC Comics superhero, Batman, and his "adopted orphan son" and apprentice sidekick, Robin. Feature films Theatrical films Direct-to-video Short films TV specials TV series By theme series Bionicle series: *''Bionicle: Mask of Light'' (2003) *''Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui'' (2004) *''Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows'' (2005) *''Bionicle: The Legend Reborn'' (2009) *''Lego Bionicle: The Journey to One'' (2016) Clutch Powers series: *''Lego: The Adventures of Clutch Powers'' (2010) *''Lego Clutch Powers: Bad Hair Day'' (2010) *''Lego City: A Clutch Powers 4-D Adventure'' (2011) Lego Star Wars series: *''Lego Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' (2005) *''Lego Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' (2009) *''Lego Star Wars: Bombad Bounty'' (2010) *''Lego Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'' (2011) *''Lego Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Out'' (2012) *''Lego Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles'' (2013) *''Lego Star Wars: The New Yoda Chronicles'' (2014) *''Lego Star Wars: Droid Tales'' (2015) *''Lego Star Wars: The Resistance Rises'' (2016) *''Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures'' (2016–present) Lego Friends series: *''Friends: New Girl in Town'' (2012) *''Friends: Stephanie's Surprise Party'' (2013) *''Friends: Dolphin Cruise'' (2013) *''Friends: Country Girls'' (2014) *''Friends: Emma's Dilemma'' (2014) *''Friends: Friends of the Jungle'' (2014) *''Friends: Andrea's Big Moment '' (2015) *''Lego Friends: Girlz 4 Life'' (2015) *''Lego Friends: The Power of Friendship'' (2016) The Lego Movie series: *''The Lego Movie'' (2014) *''The Lego Movie: 4D - A New Adventure'' (2016, shown at selected Legoland Parks) *''Unikitty!'' (2017) *''The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part'' (2019, to be released) Lego Super Heroes series: *''Lego Batman: The Movie – DC Super Heroes Unite'' (2013) *''Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Maximum Overload'' (2013) *''Lego DC Comics: Batman Be-Leaguered'' (2014) *''Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League vs. Bizarro League'' (2015) *''Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League – Attack of the Legion of Doom'' (2015) *''Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Avengers Reassembled'' (2015) *''Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League – Cosmic Clash'' (2016) *''Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League – Gotham City Breakout'' (2016) *''The Lego Batman Movie'' (2017) (also part of The Lego Movie series) *''Lego DC Super Hero Girls: Galactic Wonder'' (2017) *''Lego DC Super Hero Girls: Brain Drain'' (2017) *''Lego Marvel Super Heroes - Guardians of the Galaxy: The Thanos Threat'' (2017) *''Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: The Flash'' (2018) *''Lego DC Super Hero Girls: Super-Villain High'' (2018) *''Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Aquaman: Rage of Atlantis'' (2018) *''Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Black Panther: Trouble in Wakanda'' (2018) Lego Ninjago series: *''Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' (2011–present) *''The Lego Ninjago Movie'' (2017) (also part of The Lego Movie series) *'LEGO Ninjago: Decoded' (2017) (Recap of 7 Seasons of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) *'Day of the Departed' (2017) (TV Special) *'Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu: The Movie' (2019) (TV Movie) Hero Factory series: *''Lego Hero Factory'' (2010–2014) Lego Scooby-Doo series: * Knight Time Terror (2015) * Haunted Hollywood (2016) * Blowout Beach Bash (2017) Lego The Simpsons series *''The Simpsons: "Brick Like Me" (2014) 'Lego Jurassic World series''' *''Lego Jurassic World: The Indominus Escape'' (2016) *''Lego Jurassic World: The Secret Exhibit'' (2018) Other series: *''Monty Python & the Holy Grail in Lego'' (2001) *''Galidor: Defenders of the Outer Dimension'' (2002) *''Lego Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Brick'' (2008) *''Lego Atlantis: The Movie'' (2010) *''Legends of Chima'' (2013-2014) *''Mixels'' (2014-2016) *''Nexo Knights'' (2015–present) *''The Billion Brick Race'' (2019) (also part of The Lego Movie series) References Category:Lego films Category:Lego television series Category:Lists